La mejor experiencia de mi vida
by Strangela
Summary: Alemania oye un grito de socorro de su hermano, lo que no se imagina, es la causa. Lemon. PruGer.
1. El grito

-Francis, ¡¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! –dije incrédulo, observando la escena.

Mi hermano estaba tirado en el suelo, debajo de aquel asqueroso pervertido. Tampoco podía decir que Gilbert fuera del todo inocente, pero en ese momento no parecía tener muchas ganas de "hacer cosas" con Francis.

El ya mencionado sonrió con fingida inocencia y se levantó de encima del albino. Prusia me miró, agradecido, mientras el otro ponía pies en polvorosa.

Me acerqué a Gilbert y le tendí una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias, Lutz, molas mucho –sonreí ante sus palabras. Si ya era raro que me diera las gracias, la segunda parte lo era mucho más. Debía estar verdaderamente agradecido.

-No tanto como tú –respondí, negándome a seguir en aquel universo paralelo en el que mi hermano no era un egocéntrico sin remedio.

Nos quedamos de pie, mirándonos a los ojos. No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Mi mente estaba en blanco y yo no estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar en los iris de mi hermano.

-Bueno, West, no voy a seguir haciéndote la pelota, así que, por favor, ¿te importaría ir a hacerme algo de cenar mientras yo me baño? Gracias...

Entrecerré los ojos. Claro, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era imposible que mi hermano fuera honesto conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio.

En parte contento de que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar wurst. Cuando los estaba sacando de la nevera...

-¡ALEMA...!¡NYAAH!

Ese grito hizo que dejara caer la bolsa de wurst al suelo. Subí corriendo las escaleras e intenté abrir la puerta del baño, pero estaba cerrada con el pestillo, así que me vi obligado a abrirla de una patada.

Gilbert estaba completamente desnudo (y menos mal, si se bañara vestido lo mandaría directo al psiquiátrico), tirado en el suelo, con cara de terror, señalando la bañera. Miré hacia donde apuntaba su dedo, pero no vi nada.

-¿Qué? –pregunté. Volví a mirar a mi bruder, pero él ya no estaba allí. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca.

-Eres taaan ingenuo... –susurró en mi oreja.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás. Sus dedos desabrocharon uno a uno los botones de mi camisa lentamente, pero con agilidad. Retiró la prenda de mis hombros y la dejó caer. Recorrió mi cuello con la lengua, lo besó, lo chupó y lo mordió. Yo me sentía demasiado a gusto como para oponer resistencia alguna.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, introdujo su mano derecha en mi pantalón, por debajo de mi ropa interior. Con la izquierda desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, para darle más movilidad a la primera, que agarró Berlín y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, apretando de vez en cuando.

Un gemido involuntario emergió de mi garganta. Me dejé masturbar un poco más, disfrutando de las reacciones que provocaba la mano de mi bruder en mi entrepierna. Cuando noté que me venía, bajé la poca ropa que me quedaba y gemí sin cesar hasta que salió el semen.

Me di la vuelta, hice que Gilbert se sentase en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura con las mías. Me besó, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y explorando todos los rincones existentes. Yo le respondí, enredando mi lengua con la suya, pero con ansiedad, pues ya no podía esperar más. Sin embargo, por lo que parecía, él se negaba a romper el beso hasta que la falta de aire le obligara a hacerlo. Por suerte, ese momento no tardó mucho en llegar, y nos vimos forzados a separarnos.

-Gilbert... tus... cinco... metros... AHORA...

Me miró fijamente, con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿No prefieres que te prepare antes?

-A la mierda... la preparación... Hazlo ya...

-Pero...

-Gilbert, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que no me importa el dolor.

Suspiró, pero pareció convencido. Me cogió de las caderas, me levantó un poco en el aire e introdujo su miembro, considerablemente grande (puede que lo de los cinco metros fuese una exageración, pero estaba justificada) en mi entrada. No se demoró, lo metió todo de golpe.

Para alivio de los dos, no sentí tanto dolor como había imaginado.

La mejor experiencia de mi vida.


	2. ¿Pasta? ¿En serio?

Las embestidas no cesaban, sino todo lo contrario, cada vez iban adquiriendo más profundidad, más rapidez y más intensidad. Gilbert acariciaba mi torso suavemente, lentamente, como si yo estuviera hecho de porcelana y me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Yo le respondía con besos en los hombros, el cuello y la mandíbula, mientras el cuarto de baño se inundaba con los gemidos de dos cuerpos empapados en sudor, dos cuerpos que se movían acompasadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, completamente embriagados por el placer. Al cabo de lo que pareció bastante tiempo (no me quejo, ni por asomo), ambos sentimos llegar el orgasmo.

Gilbert aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, y con él, el volumen de mis gemidos. Embestía mi cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Aah... aah... mm... ¡Ah, bruder...! Aah... –de pronto me vine, salpicando semen en su pecho. Aunque aquello no era nada, comparado con lo que había más abajo.

Él aguantó un poco más, disfrutando al límite su momento de máximo placer, embistiendo, gimiendo y, finalmente, corriéndose dentro de mí.

Salió de mi interior y se tumbó en el suelo, arrastrándome con él. Hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y me acarició el brazo con el dorso de la mano. Permanecimos en silencio, recuperando el aliento.

-West, ¿te arrepientes? –preguntó Gilbert sin avisar.

Me incorporé un poco para poder besarle. Lo miré a los ojos y rompí el beso para poder decir un inmenso y rotundo "NO".

Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso, esta vez iniciado por él. Fue un beso más lento y apasionado, y, al mismo tiempo, más tierno también. Un beso con mensaje. Un beso que significaba: "te amo".

Después de ducharnos (y sí, juntos), bajé a la cocina para preparar el wurst que me había visto forzado a tirar para ir a "socorrer" a mi hermano. Pero cuando entré por la puerta, una imagen inaceptable quedó antes mis ojos: mi dogo alemán se estaba comiendo las salchichas del suelo. Las pocas supervivientes estaban esparcidas a su alrededor y en la bolsa, ahora completamente rota, no quedaba ni una.

-¡Berlitz! –grité enfadado- ¿Qué has hecho? –mi perro me miró con la cara que siempre pone cuando le riño. Cara de perrito apaleado- Muy mal, Berlitz, muy mal. Venga, castigado –dije apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas (sin pensar mal...) y se metió en el aseo antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Di la vuelta y volví a la cocina, dispuesto a arreglar el estropicio. Tiré la bolsa y las salchichas zombie a la basura y recogí las intactas: tres. Esa era la comida de ese día, tres salchichas (lavadas y frotadas debajo del grifo del fregadero). Con eso no nos iba a llegar, así que miré en el armario... ¡una bolsa de espaguetis! ¿Desde cuándo llevaba eso ahí? No me preocupé por ello, cualquier cosa comestible estaba bien en ese momento.

Ah, pero... yo no había cocinado pasta en mi vida. Sin problema, porque... ¡en la parte trasera venían las indicaciones y el modo de preparación! Mein Gott, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Cuando mis espaguetis con salchichas, salsa de tomate y queso rallado estuvieron listos, llamé a mi bruder a gritos mientras dejaba salir a Berlitz, que me lo agradecía moviendo el rabo y sacando la lengua.

Cuando su awesomeidad pasaba por delante del cuarto de baño sin alcanzar a ver lo que había para comer, dijo:

-Huele bien, West, ¿qué...? ¡¿PASTA?! –dijo viendo mi majestuosa obra de arte. Sonreí satisfecho ante su estupefacción.

* * *

Bueno, lo del perro lo metí porque me gusta que a Lutz le pasen cosas tipo las que me pasan a mí. Aunque creo que mi perro nunca comió salchichas "ilegalmente"... Sólo un mando del TDT, varios móviles, un MP3, caca de gato, mi conejo y mis unicornios de peluche, lasaña, bizcocho de chocolate, caramelos a tutiplén, y... esto... ah, no, mi panda mágico de felicidad no lo tocó ^^  
Pero bueno, ya hace bastante tiempo que no come nada de eso, jeje, menos la caca de gato ¬¬

Y los espaguetis con salchichas son una de mis comidas favoritas, lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación.


End file.
